love of a human and a seikrei
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happns when Minato finds out that he loves uzume will they find happiness confront in their lives? one shot and M kids under 18 not allowed and lemon


The date

Author note: I Mr. grimjaw don't own sekirei it belongs to Ms Gokurakuin, Sakurako she makes the money I don't and this is a one shot warring lemon. It was a normal day at Izumo inn just like any other with Minato and his harem and friends of sekirei but there was one sekirei that all ways caught his eye. She had long dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and she had a well developed body it made Minato swoon over her like she was a goddess. Mianto head to the dining room for dinner "hey everybody" he said as he entered the room Musubi Matsu Ku Tsukiumi and Kazahana dog piled him. "Hey Minato!" they said in unison to their Ashibaki they got off of him and they all began feeding him bites of their dinner he ate.

Intel he saw her enter the room the girls name was Uzume his hart skipped a beat at her beauty and site off her made him want her more.

Mianto got done eating went to his room he had the warm tingly feeling again "I am in love with a sekirei?" He asked himself.

There was a knock on his door "come in" Mianto replied a women came in she had a slender body purple hair went to her waste she had brown eyes and a white kimono top and purple bottom.

"Hey Miya "Minato said Miya said "I know you are in love with Uzume I have seen the looks you give her" Minato blushed.

With Uzume she was in her room laying on her bed in her undwear and bra both were yellow she was thanking of all the looks Minato been giving her.

"dose he love me?" she asked herself she got up and dressed in her pink and violet belly top with a golden star and a golden 10 on the back .

And blue Capri jeans put her purse on her side and went to the hospital to see her Ashibaki her name is Chiho Hidaka.

Chiho has golden long blonde hair and brown eyes she was in a hospital bed and in a hospital gown "hey Uzume "said Chiho.

Uzume said" Hey their kid o how are you? I need advice "Chiho replied "it's that Minato boy isn't it?".

Uzume shook her head yes "he likes me and I thank I like him to" she blushed at the thought of her and him lip locking her got a warm funny feeling inside.

"I do love Minato "she said she looked at the clock and saw that visiting hours was ending her got up and went back to Izumo inn.

She smirked at an idea she had and wrote a letter and slipped it under Minato's door he noticed and took it and read it.

It said dear Minato I invite you to a date tomorrow night at the end of the letter was a smiley face and a wink of the eye Minato smelled it it smelt like Uzume's perfume .

The next day Minato was going in the bath room to bathe but when he entered he saw Uzume nude she blushed" M…..Minato " she said uncomfortable "sorry Uzume " he said with a smirk as he took in her perfect body.

He left an hour later he got his bath and went to the place where Uzume said to meet her it was a restaurant looked very expensive .

He entered and a man said" there's a young lady waiting for you on the balcony in the moon light.

Minato noticed her beauty even more as her skin glowed in the moonlight.

She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees Mianto took his seat and said" thanks Uzume for dinner and returning my feelings ".

Both looked thru the menus Mianto order catfish wile Uzume a lobster they both ate and chatted for a while "we need to keep this from Ku and the others you know how jealous they get" said Mianto.

"I agree "replied Uzume they both leaned in for a kiss they kissed with passion after dinner both Uzume and Minato snuck back at Izumo inn.

Three months had past with the two dating the two decide to meet at a hotel Uzume had her maid costume on it turned Minato on?

He kissed Uzume with passion she returned the kiss she striped his shirt off as he stripped her of her maid top.

Minato kissed her right breast while he rubbed and pinched and played with her left Uzume let out a moan he took her dress off she took his pants off.

Nothing left but their underwear Minato took Uzume's off and began fingering her and caressing her stomach with his lips her back arched.

He put two more fingers in a pressure was building in Uzume's lower body "I am about to climax!" she yelled out she climaxed on Minato's hand.

Both lovers lapped her climax off his hand he then put a condom on and slowly entered Uzume.

He slowly went in and out Uzume was enjoying the love making her back arched four times.

Mianto picked up speed and both climaxed in unison and they let sleep take over them and they went to sleep.

Three years later Minato got on one knee in front of every one in Izumo inn and said will you marry me Uzume?" Uzume shook her head yes in disbelief.

They got married and both Minato and Uzume adopted Chiho and had a new born baby son they lived very happy with each other.

Authors' note: I hope you enjoyed my one shot


End file.
